


Blooming in Adversity

by karasunova



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Budding Love, Crushes, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 05:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19968799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunova/pseuds/karasunova
Summary: Hermione's gaze constantly followed golden-haired Daphne Greengrass, but never took that one step to actually talk to her. One day she finds the beautiful witch and Hermione gives her a piece of her mind.





	Blooming in Adversity

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione's Haven Personal Library Drabble Elimination Challenge, Round 2. 
> 
> Prompt: “And now that you don’t have to be perfect, you can be good.” - John Steinbeck
> 
> Disclaimer: All canon character, plots, and situations from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. I am not profiting from this writing.

It was the middle of Hermione’s third year at Hogwarts when she first noticed Daphne Greengrass. Of course, she’d heard the name before in passing. Slytherin. Pretty. Smart. 

But, she really saw her when she hid in an alcove to use her time-turner. A swish of golden brown hair as the thirteen-year-old turned the corner and braced herself against the corridor wall. Her book bag fell to her feet and she held a hand to her chest, taking three deep breaths. 

Greengrass adjusted her robes and threw her hair back. She picked up her bookbag, straightened her shoulders back and walked off as if nothing happened. 

Hermione found it odd, but she was late for Divination and didn’t think much of it again. 

* * *

Throughout her time at Hogwarts, Hermione found her gaze lingering on Greengrass. Uniform always pressed and to regulation. In class on time. Homework never late. Extra credit completed. 

Hermione liked the way she did her hair. Elegant twists and the simple ways she tied her hair back. She also loved the airy perfume Greengrass used and wondered if this Pureblood witch actually shopped in muggle department stores. 

She never actually talked to the girl until a few weeks into her 'official' seventh year at Hogwarts. 

She strolled through the aisles of tables and found Greengrass at Hermione’s usual table, their Transfiguration homework spread out before her and tears streaming down her face. 

Hermione debated whether or not to find another table. But that was  _ her  _ preferred table. It's always been. She didn't want to give it up now. But, the girl looked so forlorn and lost. Hermione couldn’t fathom why. 

Hermione rocked back and forth on her heels. 

Daphne Greengrass, who glided through corridors. Never messy when she ate. If someone asked her to Hogsmeade, she respectfully turned them down. Kind to the younger students, courteous to teachers and staff. Socialized with everyone and no one. Didn’t have a set group of friends. Hermione often found her walking confidently down a corridor alone or sitting in the courtyard reading or doing homework by herself. 

And here she was, sitting in the library crying. 

Greengrass looked up abruptly, her stunning hazel eyes rimmed red. 

“Oh,” Hermione stammered, “sorry, I didn’t mean to -”

Greengrass shook her head, wiping a hand over her cheek. 

Hermione wrung her hands together. “Are you hurt? Is someone you know hurt?”

“No,” Greengrass snapped. “It’s nothing.” 

“Why are you crying?” Hermione continued. 

Greengrass scoffed, looking at her incredulously. “You’re awfully nosy, Granger.” 

Hermione shrugged. “It’s not every day you come across one of the prettiest girls in school crying.” 

Greengrass’s breath hitched. “You think I’m pretty?” 

“Oh please,” Hermione dropped down in the seat across from her, “as if you didn’t know.” She eyed the Transfiguration textbook and work on the table. “Are you crying because of Transfiguration? I cry over it sometimes too. Some concepts are difficult to wrap my mind around.”

Greengrass wiped her eyes with a cutely embroidered handkerchief. “Schoolwork makes you cry?”

Hermione nodded. “I usually hold it in until I’m in my dorm or in the shower, that way if someone asks why my eyes are red I can claim I got soap in my eye.” 

Greengrass giggled, actually giggled. Hermione felt her cheeks heat up. “I should try that,” she said lightly. 

“How many NEWTs are you taking?” Hermione asked. 

“Five. You?” 

“Seven,” Hermione replied with a sigh. 

Greengrass grimaced. “I can see why you cry in the shower.” 

Hermione shrugged. “Stress is stress, regardless of how many classes you’re taking or your responsibilities, we have to cope with it in some way.” 

Greengrass spun her quill around. “That’s true.” 

“Is that why you’re always alone?” Hermione’s voice was low. She trod carefully. She didn’t want to insult or anger the girl before her. “You don’t want anyone around in case you, you know, breakdown or something?”

“You won’t understand,” she said coldly. 

Hermione leaned forward. “Try me.” 

Greengrass stared at the table. “There are expectations placed on me. Study hard, get good grades. Be the ever dutiful daughter. The last few years were difficult, just trying to survive the hell that was school, and last year, making sure I or my sister didn’t know anything to anger the death eaters. Now, it's back to the usual pressure to not disappoint my parents. Not doing anything stupid that would reflect badly on the Greengrass family.” 

Hermione’s forehead creased. Here she thought she put a lot of pressure on herself. Daphne Greengrass was weighed down by the world around her and for what? 

“How much longer?” Hermione asked. 

Greengrass tucked some hair behind her ear. “How much longer for what?” 

“How much longer do you have to be perfect?” 

Daphne’s eyes widened, glistening with unshed tears.

“Are you even living for yourself right now?” Hermione shifted closer. “Why bother with all this hard work, that’s obviously causing you stress, if not for yourself? I get familial duty, but the war is over. The conflict is over. You don’t need to maintain this facade.” Hermione gulped. “You should work hard for your sake. You’re always treading so carefully. No one is watching and if they are, who cares? Be yourself.” 

Hermione felt her chest heat up and her hands go clammy. She stumbled to her feet, “I’m going to go. Sorry, I’m just gonna - bye.” She spun on her heel and hurried away. 

* * *

Hermione was on her way to Hogsmead when she felt a light tap on her shoulder. She whipped around quickly and felt her cheeks heat up. 

Greengrass stood before her, playing with the end of her scarf. “I thought about what you said.”

“Yeah?” Hermione’s heart pounded.

Greengrass nodded. Her cheeks tinged pink from the cold. 

“Do you want to go to Hogsmead with me?” Hermione blurted over the wind. 

Daphne smiled because it was Daphne now. “I’d like that.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this fluffy piece of budding romance.


End file.
